Hall of Knowledge
by Writingsterner
Summary: Basically just a collection of background stories from my story Grassland Kingdom. rated T to be safe
1. Shard of Darkness

**The**_** Shard Of Darkness **_

If collected the Shard of Darkness can be used to boost ones power immensely, And raise the undead.

The shard was created by a group of dark wizards using pure gold,silver,gems,and dark matter, trying to bring about an end to Ooo and the world. although before they could use it, a great Hero and adventurer was able to take the shard away from the wizard. The wizards were later put to the guillotine

After that the shard was locked in a vault deep below the surface, guarded by stone warriors. For who controls the shard decides the fate of ooo. During that time being locked in the vault the guards tried to destroy it several time, but they all failed. The shard countinues to be a threat to Ooo

as for the adventurer's identity, his name was Johnathan Mertins. Some people speculate he is the father of the hero of Ooo and ruler of the grassland kingdom, Finn Mertins Although this might not be true.

The lich several times has tried to get the dark shard, but all have failed

**_Status of the Shard:Missing _**

The current whereabouts of the shard are unknown, it disappearing several days from when this is being written.


	2. Grassland Kingdom

**I do not own adventure time blah blah blah **

Grassland Kingdom

The grassland kingdom is a kingdom in the grasslands of Ooo. It's leader is Finn the human, champion of Ooo.

The Grassland kingdoms history Begins when, people from all different kingdoms looked to Finn the human for a new kingdom. They were mainly there because they were displeased with certain laws or their leaders behavior. So Finn along with the help of his new advisor, Braco, created the grassland kingdom.

Most of the grasslands was under control of The candy kingdom. Princess bubblegum, the monarch of the candy kingdom, did not want there to be a new kingdom, and wanted Finn returning to be the hero of Ooo,or as Finn states " Her tool of political influence". She also wanted her candy people to return.

So on disagreement with the monarch Finn had to forge an army to fight a war with the candy kingdom for Independence. Finn did not want a war, but it was the only way. So he built a wall covering some areas of the grassland (in 2 years it would be complete, covering the full extent of the grasslands) and trained an elite army.

At the last battle the candy troops marched to a grassland fortress to storm it. Although when the fortress came into view, tis emmer very powerful with lots of cannons. Cannon balls, arrows, and rocks were being thrown down on them, so they were forced into retreat, and they went it to confusion.

The entire time Finn was overlooking the battle with a telescope

in the candy kingdom, there was astir because of the war, most citizens not wanting to go to war with Finn, their protector. Riots broke out and the situation went into chaos in the candy Capitol. So princess bubblegum was forced into signing a peace treaty and giving them independence . Finn also held diplomatic meeting with the fire kingdom, to gain back the area of the grassland that they controlled

when the grassland kingdom was forged it was rather undeveloped, and there were no major cities there. it was also now the largest kingdom In Ooo and the army had an extensive job, to secure and protect all of the borders.

In the next 2 years Finn, there new king who was crowned after they gained independence, ordered a huge construction project to build several large cities, a Capitol and develop the country side. this was actually a rather successful project, making the grassland kingdom having one the best economies in Ooo.

While exploring regions of the grasslands, finn discovered his sister (he didn't knew he had one before) living in a small house in the country side, far from civilization. There was great re union. in 5 months Finn would also appoint her minister of war for the grassland kingdom.

Finn and proved him self to be a great leader, his people loving him. He made his kingdom even rival the candy kingdoms military strength, possibly even surpassing it. before some kingdoms though as the grassland kingdom as a push over, but they soon realized they were a force to be wreck owned with.

In the 2nd year of rule, Finn was given a plentiful region of the grasslands by to he goblin kingdom, in exchange for 10000000 Grasser's ( the kingdom currency). This region had access to the sea, crucial for interOoo trade, and a highly developed country side, with several large cities. This gave an extensive boost to the nations economy, and project to expand the wall to this region.

also in Finn's 2nd year of rule, the nations army was put to test, having to fight the first, in a series of wars, with the dark plains factions, insurgents supporting the lochs rule of Ooo and reviving the lich. Although difficult Finns army pulled through and won the war. As a result all lich supporter fortresses were burned to the ground, and took away their weapons. This would make the dark plains be relatively peaceful, now controlled by an anti lich government.

Finns 3rd year of rule is still in motion, and the lich is back and has an undead army. princess bubblegum has been helping him apparently. There was a meeting to discuss this issue.

**hope you guys enjoyed! Cya**


	3. Braco

Braco is the royal advisor to the current king of the grasslands, Finn Mertins I. He is also the lieutenant governor of New Scotia, a region located near the Capitol.

Bracos life before he became Finns advisor pretty much had only one purpose. winning Princess Bubblegum. He tried many times, but never succeeding. He eventually was built a p-bot which broke.

When Braco was 23 and Finn, 16 Finn met Braco for the 2nd in a trip to a getaway in the grasslands. They quickly became friends, although Finn did meet Braco before, but never got to knew him. He was impressed with his leader ship and administrative abilities. So when Finn got back to the Capitol he named him his royal advisor and lieutenant governor of new scotia, a position he holds to this day

Braco played a major role in the infrastructure development of new scotia. He made several large projects, including the center for interOoo Trade and Commerce. He also played a Crucial role in the military force and decision to invade the dark plains for the 1rst time. He suggested to Finn that since insurgents were crossing the border andkilling citizens they could take military action. He also authorized 4000 members of the state militia to enter the dark plains to supplement the royal forces.

Braco is also currently engaged to Finns sister, and minister of war, Fionna Mertins


End file.
